horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Sawtooth
|breakable_parts= |heat_core= |caption1 = "An aggressive hunter, quick to close the distance and engage with melee attacks."|loots = Blaze, Metal Shards, Sparker|Class = Combat|cauldron = SIGMA}} The Sawtooth is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is a mid-sized combat class machine based on the extinct apex predator known as the saber-toothed cat. Sawtooths are highly aggressive and were one of the first truly combat designated machines encountered by humans at the onset of the Derangement. Appearance The Sawtooth is built for speed, agility, and aggression. Like the saber-toothed cat, it is heavyset at the front, with a large, broad chest, neck, and shoulders, powerful legs, and no tail. Its mouth is equipped with a pair of curved, scimitar-like serrated spikes, like a saber-toothed cat's fangs, giving the machine its name. There are four visual sensors on its face, two on each side, in dual vertical configuration. A long metal crest-like structure runs along the forward area of its back, and an array of three long antenna-like structures protrude from its back in a fan-like pattern, just behind the shoulders. Its paws are equipped with non-retractable claws. The shoulders, head, and neck are heavily armored. A power cell sits atop its hindquarters, and a canister of Blaze is ensconced in its chest. History Sawtooths were not one of the machines that were seen by humans when the tribes first settled in their respective territories. Prior to the Derangement, they had never been encountered. They appeared sometime after the onset of the Derangement, and proved to be the first truly dangerous machines that humans faced. In the Nora tribe's Sacred Lands, they attacked villages and hunting lodges, killing and maiming many Nora Braves who worked hard to eliminate the machines from their lands. In other parts of the world, a Hawk known as Khuvam set out to avenge his friend's death by the monster. While he eventually killed and looted it, the battle resulted in his left arm being mangled. The hunting and killing of a Sawtooth was the final test given to the Nora Aloy by her guardian Rost as part of her training for the Proving. It also served as a lesson to impress upon her the role she would have in protecting the tribe as a Brave. Abilities Sawtooths, like all machines with the exception of the Tallneck, will attack a human on sight. They are designed for rapid sprinting and pouncing, like predatory big cats. Unlike other, later combat-class machines, they have no ranged weapons. Their mode of attack is a melee in which they charge, then spring and swipe with the claws on their front paws. This attack will severely injure or kill a human caught by it unless he/she rolls or dives out of the way. Furthermore, Sawtooths will repeatedly use this attack in a relentless, highly aggressive manner which gives the enemy little time to retaliate. Components Loot }} Trivia * Despite Rost telling Aloy that machines can communicate non-vocally, Sawtooths roar and growl like a lion. Gallery Sabertooth 1.jpg Sawtooth.png Lloyd-allan-hrz-aloy-vs-sawtooth-lloyd-allan.jpg|Concept art by Lloyd Allan ru:Пилозуб de:Sägezahn Category:Combat Class Category:Fire Vulnerability Category:Machines Category:Medium Sized Machines Category:Non-mountable Category:SIGMA Override Category:No Resistance